


Midnight in a bottle

by KenjiroS



Series: Warm nights [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Demon Kuroo Tetsurou, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenjiroS/pseuds/KenjiroS
Summary: Kuroo thinks Daichi's day has been way too long. He might've decided to do something about it. Not his fault if Fate gives him an extra push.





	1. Awake by daylight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ramyunislife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramyunislife/gifts).



> Something different I am trying. Enjoy.

It was always hit or miss with new customers, Daichi thought, while the other man was circling the cases with carefully constructed nonchalance. Being one of the very few humans that lived in the neighbourhood, he was used to all kinds of creatures stopping by. And because his shop was the best place for supplies, charms and low-tier spells, he knew all the powerful creatures around, and also their servants who dealt with the every day chores. The newcomer was neither. 

Daichi wouldn’t say he looked harmless but he was used to individuals of different power and stature to try to intimidate him, and this guy appeared to be simply wasting his own time, not even looking for something in particular. The sun had risen only an hour ago and Daichi was ready to lock the doors and go to bed. By some twist of fate he’d gotten all the loudest regulars tonight and while he adored them all, he was exhausted.

The customer had stopped, staring at the jewelry display, and was considering it with the kind of scowl usually reserved for situations that called for bloodshed and worse. Daichi just waited. Suddenly, the man’s eyes met his, no, they slid past his face to stare somewhere above his shoulder. The answer to the unasked question came a second later when he felt silky smoke curl around the wrist he leaned on the counter. 

He tried not to smile but it was difficult. So the hunt had ended.

\- I can take it from here. – The purr that warmed his ear would have made him shiver but he was kind of used to it. The warm almost-touch shifted slightly to his left and he stole a glance of his…assistant. Tetsurou was in his most human form, a fringe with a grin, and was leaning heavily on one of the cases while trying to appear, Diachi guessed, suave and dangerous at the same time. The fact that he was still in his checkered pajama pants that thankfully couldn’t be seen from the front of the store, though, kind of ruined the effect. – Come on, you’ve been up all night. Such a busy man needs his rest…

\- You know what else you can do ? – Daichi leaned a little, using the difference in their heights for the first and last time in the next couple of months. It wasn’t fair that Tetsurou was taller, and not by a centimentre or two, but on a rare occasion he could admit, at least to himself, that he abused that difference a little.

Now was such an occasion. Tetsurou leaned down, slowly shedding human skin as his pupils slit and his eyes got the luminescent melting yellow-green of a great cat. The demon was on the prowl, a different kind of hunt on his mind. When he was sure he got the other man’s undivided attention, feral animal shifting right beneath the surface, Daichi nodded towards the window of the store.

\- Front’s getting kind of dusty. Would you kindly…? – Tetsurou’s expression froze somewhere between the still panting beast and a confused eight-year old. Like he couldn’t believe his own eyes and ears, and was completely convinced reality was playing a trick on him. – Come on, Tetsu, when I close, I want to have time to lift my feet. You’re right, I’ve been overworking myself these days.

A few more seconds passed of the demon waiting for the punchline but when it didn’t come, he narrowed his eyes as Daichi with an expression that promised long and exhausting retribution, changed the pajama pants with a swirl of smoke and went to get the broom. It was going to be Hell to pay later, but Daichi was tired and even a little entertainment was better than nothing.

His client chose that exact moment to step to the counter, his movements careful and completely soundless, and frown at Daichi.

\- How can I help you today ? – He didn’t go for the overly cheerful tone some of the old witches demanded because it was “respectful”. No, he spoke with a low tone, careful, as the man in front of him looked ready to bolt.

\- That was a demon. 

\- Kuroo ? Yes, he is. – Being upfront was always a better strategy. He didn’t get many hunters as his shop and the apartment above it were well into the magical part of the city but he’d met his fair share. They always acted like he’d betrayed or insulted them personally when he refused to give up his clients. Or his bonded servant. Keeping a careful eye on his client’s face, he tried to guess his reaction.

The man didn’t show any. Just shrugged a little and that was it. Interesting.

\- I need a gift. – That was progress. – That could impress a king. The vampire king. – And then he stared at Daichi, silently challenging him to say he didn’t have anything valuable enough in his shop.

\- You would like to give a gift to the king ? – True, Oikawa had many admirers and even more random creatures trying to win over his favour, but Daichi was usually good at recognizing their type. The rough man in the shop didn’t exactly fit that description. It got even more obvious when he snorted and rolled his eyes. Not much respect for Oikawa, then.

\- ‘Course not. One of his advisors. But the asshole needs to be impressed, too, otherwise they wouldn’t even let me in the court. – Well, someone was sneaky. Daichi liked strategic minds.

\- Is it urgent ? – His client shook his head silently. – Can you wait a week ? – Another narrowed glare, but he got a small nod. Not a talker, his client. – Come back in seven days and we will talk again.

\- You’ll have something ?

\- Yes. – From the man’s wide eyes, Daichi knew he felt the magic ring of an oath. He might have been human, but he had a few surprises up his sleeve. True, the biggest one was currently pretending, not very well, to sweep the floor, but he could forgive Tetsurou. The demon was protecting him, after all. Also, he was more curious than the large cat he sometimes impersonated but that was a different thing.

His client left without another word, not turning back, and with the soft click of the closing door Tetsurou waved and the blinds dropped.

\- Tetsu, what… - Daichi barely heard the sound of the keys turning in the ornate locks because of the blood rushing through his ears. A second later all he could see was a wide, sharp-toothed grin and glowing eyes. And also… - You have webs in your hair, you know.

Tetsurou froze, reached up slowly and when one finger touched the dusty grey silk that hung almost as low as his fringe, he gave a rather unmanly and undemonic squeal and disappeared in a wisp of smoke and a light dusting of ash on the floor. Feline vanity, Daichi though, one of the strongest powers in the world. He glanced at the dark shop. There was no point in opening again. Apparently, it was already decided. He sighed a little and headed for his flat.

 

The interior was dark, which was surprising. He’d expected a running shower and bright lights, and the silence was disturbing. Reaching for the nearest light switch, he stopped when long, warm fingers wrapped around his wrist. The same warmth ( inhuman warmth, his brain supplied ) slid along his back, down his hips and along his arms. Soon, he was being squeezed from behind in a tight, smoky hug and he could feel his lover’s breaths on his neck. 

\- Hey. Hey, Tetsu. – The only response he got was to be released a little and then turned around so his chest was pressed to Tetsurou’s. Who proceeded to hug him just as tight again. – Hey, what happened ?

The mumble he felt more than heard definitely didn’t make it clear.

\- Hey. I need you to speak.

\- I said, he’s a wolf whisperer. I don’t want you around mutts. They are dangerous. – That was about his client? Who had spent less than twenty minutes in the shop ?

\- Tetsu…

\- Rabid beasts, all of them…

\- Tetsu, I need you to listen to me. – Using the pet name always dragged his lover back and made him return to his human form and mind just a little. There were many, many studies done by dedicated wizards on not-so-dedicated demons but Daichi believed it was really simple – calm demons were demons in control of themselves. Nothing more, nothing less. And him using the demon in his arms’ given name always lulled him into a feeling of safety. – I am safe. We’ve been over that, remember ? Nobody will hurt me. I got all the protections around, I have friends on the highest of places. And… - Here Daichi pulled back to look at the other man’s face. – I got you. Right ?

He wasn’t sure what, exactly, he’d said, but suddenly he lost the ground beneath his feet and could only try not to scream as he was lifted, carried and then placed with reverence on their huge bed. Reaching for the night light, he stopped himself at the last moment. Maybe…Maybe not tonight.

Tetsurou proved him right by sliding along his body, barely touching, and then sitting back on his heels. Even though Daichi was laying down and Tetsurou was above him, something in the light tilt of the demon’s head and careful, one-fngered petting along the hem of his shirt made him feel worshipped.

In the velvet darkness of their bedroom, while the world outside of the magic part of the city woke up and the last non-humans ran for their houses to retire for the day, all he could hear was his own unsteady breathing and the very light, almost not-there, purr of a demon. A warm hand slid under his shirt, up his side and then back. Still petting, still not demanding. Daichi wondered how long they would last this time before their clothes ended on a pile on the floor. And then Tetsurou ran his other hand up his biceps and brushed just the tips of his fingers along his neck, and Daichi forgot his train of thought. There were, after all, more important things to think about now.


	2. Frozen in summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real reason for Kuroo's displeasure...Besides dogs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that went in an unexpected direction. Huh.

With sharp claws just barely catching at the skin of his neck, Daichi tried to catch his train of thought. Tetsurou often tried to distract him with sex, usually successfully, but something had disturbed him today. He was being more careful than usual, sharp points lightly dancing on hot skin and bright glowing eyes burning in the velvet darkness of the room, and Daichi had to stop him, had to know what was wrong. Whether it was about his client or not, he needed to know. 

Sliding one palm on Tetsurou’s chest, he petted the skin, keeping his touch warm but as non-sexual as he could. The body above his was burning with heat, muscles rippling, and the demon’s deep breaths were loud as a storm in the cotton silence of the night. 

\- Tetsu, look at me… - But he didn’t lift his eyes from where the tips of his fingers were playing with the hem of Daichi’s shirt. His attention unwavering, it was like he was entranced and didn’t even notice he was touching Daichi with his other hand, too. Daichi sighed. Demon obsessions. Tetsurou’s nature usually didn’t work against him but sometimes…Sometimes he got lost when he saw something he wanted, staring like a magpie with a shiny gold coin.

The only way to break him out of the downward spiral he’d gotten himself into was to forcefully shift his attention. With one palm still rubbing gentle circles along his chest, Daichi reached with his free hand and carefully wrapped his fingers around the other man’s throat. The touch was as light as possible while still being there and Tetsurou froze. Everything, from his fingers to his breathing, just stopped. Daichi held loosely for a second more and then pushed the demon’s chip up with a thumb, still mostly keeping his barely-there hold around his neck. There was no resistance and that was the scariest. What had happened ?

The eyes that met his were wide, the slit feline pupil completely round and so wide, the demon’s irises were almost gone. Pools of black with the thinnest ring of gold around above a slack, empty expression and still no breathing, Tetsurou was on the edge of shifting to his more…natural shape and probably doing something irresponsible. He had to get him back, had to get him out of his head. This was going to be extremely unpleasant for both of them, especially because of the position they were in. Daichi sighed again. There went nothing.

\- Kuroo Tetsurou, your master orders you to speak. Now ! – The last word rung up cleanly like a bell in a summer day and Daichi felt the cold that always came when one summoned a demon. The stronger the demon, the more warmth they stole to appear. The enchanted glass on the windows crawled up with icy flowers and yet Tetsurou still stared blankly. If they kept going, it was going to snow outside and everyone in the block would guess the extent of Tetsurou’s powers. – I said, speak !

He could see his own breath in the quickly freezing room. The lone lap that was on, in one of the hallways, blinked a few times, buzzed and exploded, the ice having completely destroyed the glass bulb. With the corner of his eye Daichi saw frost climb up the walls, followed by thick, shiny ice and yet the demon above him didn’t respond. He knew his fingers were turning blue but didn’t release the other man. The body above him was cooling down which gave him hope. Whatever was happening, Tetsurou was fighting it. Come on, come on. He gave a quick little “Sorry”, apologizing in his mind to the man who held his soul, and slid his thumb back down. And squeezed.

\- I gave you an order and you will obey ! – He barely registered the vibration that started as a low hum and rose in a soundless bass, the tempo speeding up along his heart until his attention was just as undivided as Tetsurou’s, focused on the other man’s eyes as they stared unseeingly. 

And then it happened. 

The pressure peaked. Daichi had a quarter of a second to feel the pop of his ears and the slice of time that froze like a photograph, with Tetsurou’s lips opened, Daichi’s name on them like a curse, the cracking ice on the walls, the snowflakes that hung still in the clear dark air, the rhythm reverberating through his bones too fast for his heart to follow. 

Less than a moment, less than a second, a single frame frozen in time. It felt like years. Years and years and centuries. And then it slid away.

The breath rushed back in Daichi’s lungs and he almost didn’t hear the deafening crack of all the ice in the room breaking at the same time. Sounds like broken glass rung around his but all he could do was try to breathe and get the feeling back in his fingers. Wow, hypothermia really did hurt.

It took him even longer to feel the hands rubbing his body, desperately trying to warm him. There was a certain urgency in the motion, kind of shaking that couldn’t be based on the freezing cold in the room. Tetsurou was talking, he realised, but the sounds didn’t really make sense so he didn’t even try to follow them. Only when the other man tried to get him to get up did Daichi start showing his disagreement.

\- Come on, I’ll run you a hot bath, okay ? You’ll be fine. I know you, humans, are fragile but you’re stronger than most, aren’t you ? Let me, no, Daichi, Daichi, hey, hey ! – Tetsurou sat back with a wounded expression after Daichi had done his best to pull his hand away. – I am just trying to help !

\- You can help more by telling me what happened. – The demon must’ve felt better because the pout looked almost natural.

\- I got lost in my power, you know it happens sometimes…

\- Yes, which is why I am not asking that. You know what I want to know. – The other man sat back on his heels and then slid to the side, freeing Daichi completely from his body. And then he wriggled a little, wrapping his arms around his knees and propping his chin on them. His eyes were still glowing, still huge and dark, but he was there. The mind behind those eyes was back and trying to avoid the conversation. There was only one problem, though. Daichi rose to sit in the bed, too, rubbing his face. Stage Two of the unpleasant consequences was about to begin. – I’m sorry. I am really, really sorry. I didn’t…I don’t want you to speak. You can stay silent. – Tetsurou smiled a little, a soft, gentle expression, and opened his mouth. – I said, you can stay silent ! I order you… - He lifted a finger and Daichi shut up.

\- Too late. – Daichi tried to touch his face, but the demon shook his head. – You were going to hear about it anyway, better to get it all out now. The sooner, the better, right ? 

\- Yes, but not like that, you know…

\- I know. You’re too soft on me. And that’s where they all went wrong. – They ? Who were “they” ? – Your family is here. In the city. Me and Bo were chasing a group of samodivi, Hell knows what they are doing all the way here, and we saw them. They didn’t seem to recognise me, though, am I really that forgettable…? Anyway, I told Bo to try to get a good aerial picture and I got closer.

\- Tetsu, you know you’re not…

\- Yeah, yeah, I know. They saw me and I think they suspected what I am but they definitely didn’t know who I was. It’s okay. But there were four of them and they seemed to be waiting for someone so there are, probably, even more crawling around here. They are looking for something, sniffing around. I heard Suga’s name being thrown around. Didn’t want to stick around and get them too suspicious, so I couldn’t hear what they wanted from him, but…

\- That’s why you were all over that poor customer. – Tetsurou’s first and foremost care was always Daichi’s safety. It had gotten in the middle of their relationship in the past bur Daichi had made peace since then that this was the demon’s nature and one of those things he simply had to accept and move on.

\- Nah, he’s a mercenary that hunts with a pack of wolves. I’ve seen his tribe before. Can you imagine all the fleas he must carry ? I say, next time you see him, stop him at the   
door and ask him to leave and not come back. How about that ? – The grin, while a little forced, still told Dachi how proud Tetsurou was with the solution he’d come up with.

\- How about something else ? I will call Suga and you will use your connections to warn everyone. I don’t want someone getting hurt because my relatives have decided to come back for whatever reason.

\- What’s in for me ? – From all the times to pick to play, Tetsurou just had to…

\- I’ll scratch your ears. All day. – Said ears would’ve perked if they were currently visible. Though he couldn’t be completely sure how much of the human shape Tetsurou had   
dropped during their little incident.

\- Promise ? – Daichi sighed. And that was why one didn’t enslave demons. They made terrible servants.

\- I promise. Go. And, don’t you dare get hurt, especially by someone related to me, get it ?

Tetsurou just smiled, a wide grin that showed off how inhuman he was, with his teeth far from the normal shape, all long and sharp and dangerous. He was a predator and, while rarely nowadays, he still showed it occasionally, when the situation called for it.

\- Of course. – The demon almost glided to Daichi, standing too close and forcing him to look way up. – You know the only Sawamura allowed to mark me in any way is you, right ? My soul ? I am right, am I not ? – The last word was said with a sharp clack of fangs a breath away from Daichi’d mouth. Who decided he was done with Tetsurou acting like he wasn’t all shaken up and putting up a front. Daichi grabbed the loose shirt the demon had changed into after he’d come to the flat, and pulled down, pressing their lips together. The surprise had left Tetsurou with his mouth open and Daichi felt those fangs, but kept pressing on. Under his hand, Tetsurou’s breathing was picking up again.

\- Good. And you better remember it. 

 

Ten minutes later, Daichi was chewing his lip because Suga wasn’t picking his phone and what if something had happened ? He was his oldest and most treasured childhood friend and if something happened to him, if it was because of Daichi…

\- Hey. – He sounded more breathless than one would normally do in the late morning. Huh.

\- Hey. Um, is this a good time…? I am not interrupting anything, am I…? – Suga’s pearly laughter slid along Daichi’s ear.

\- It’s fine, I swear. What brings you to me, oh, humble shopkeeper ? Simple merchant ? Village…

\- Yeah, I got it. Look, I am calling to warn you. I hope it’s just paranoia, but just in case…

\- What’s wrong ? – The other man had dropped the teasing in less than a second, soft voice serious through the speaker.

\- My family’s here. Tetsu saw them. They, apparently, mentioned your name. Look, I know they like you a lot and I know you don’t send clients back without at least trying to help them but…

\- But you want them out of here as soon as possible. – That was one of the reasons Suga had risen to the position he was in while still being terribly young by most creatures’   
standards. Because he was smart and could read people like open books. With huge, simple font.

\- Yes.

\- You know you’re one of the few people I’d make an exception for, right ?

\- Thanks. You’re a treasure, you know.

\- Yep. – And the chipper, happy man was back. – Trust me, I know. Now, I am sorry to drop it here but I have to go. I have an apprentice here with me and he’s getting antsy.

\- Oh, is he now. – Daichi laughed and heard the click of conversation ending. Whoever the apprentice was, he hoped he was prepared. Suga was worse than most demons when he set his mind on something and the poor creature that was currently in his company better knew what he was doing. 

Ah, nothing like a friend’s entertaining love life to distract him from all the terrible things that could possible go wrong in the near future. He truly adored his friends, he really did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that was supposed to be a cute little slice of life series. Who let the drama in ? Huh ? Rude.


	3. Free in chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How much stress could a man handle in a day ? And why did Daichi see this question as a challenge ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the lovely Rider_of_Spades who just asked me "Oh, is Kyotani an _______ ?" To which I responded "Um, what is an _______ ?" . The she explained and I had to rethink my whole piece because it fit so well. So, now you have it.

The same evening found Daichi straightening the jars with feathers of various size and rarity when the bell on the door jingled. It was still early, barely twilight, and since most locals were not out of their houses, crypts and lairs yet, his surprise was understandable.

He was somewhat less surprised, though, when he saw his visitor. It was the client from earlier the same day, the one Tetsurou had called a “wolf whisperer”. This time, the man seemed to be actually paying attention to what was in the bottles, frames and cages around the shop. Daichi chose not to intrude as last time, the customer had kept just as quiet. 

After a few seconds of contemplation, he turned and went back to trying to bring order to the feathers. Honestly, every time Bokuto stopped by, the entire place fell into disorder. Not that Daichi didn’t adore the first friend Tetsurou had made after the summoning and all the man had done after that, but the moment he saw something colourful or shiny, he couldn’t help himself. Tetsurou often joked that he was more of a magpie than an owl. Only in the best way, because Bokuto was one of the most inherently good creatures around and even the local evil masterminds couldn’t say “no” to him.

The thread wrapped around his wrist, pulled, but before he could tease, he turned and saw Tetsurou’s face. Daichi hadn’t heard him walk in, probably because he hadn’t, but the very fact that he was back home so soon after leaving was concerning by itself. The demon was barely holding on his humanity, slit eyes and, unless Daichi was mistaken, a second pair of ears hidden in his messy hair, though he was glad to see said eyes were clear. All those signs told him a simple story – Tetsurou was extremely upset about something, but it wasn’t anything on the very base level his power operated. He wasn’t drifting away again, he was simply restless.

\- Tetsu ? Is something wrong ? – Because there was no other reason for him to be in the shop. He and Bokuto usually spent their nights patrolling and hunting with the local enforcement so to see him in and not just stopping by to flirt meant the routine had been broken.

\- The entire quarter in under lockdown. I’ll be going again, Bo will pick me up, but the king allowed everyone who is not in the emergency teams to go and warn theirs.

\- Oikawa ordered a lockdown on the magical part of the city ? – That was strange. While they were out of the Medieval times and there were no walls anymore to separate the ordinary folks from the creatures of the night, as they were often referred to as, their part of the city was pretty clearly marked though it would still be close to impossible to lock it down.

\- Yeah. Saw him just a few minutes ago, he’s livid. I’ve never seen him in his full vampire form. – Tetsurou shrugged. – He’s quite intimidating, I admit.

\- Did something happen ?

\- One of his bishops is down. He’ll be fine, he’s a tough one, but they got him pretty badly. Bo mentioned it was Kenma who found him. – Daichi guessed that was good. The young elemental was a calm and quiet presence that contrasted sharply with his partners’ and his gentle soul, mixed with a razor intelligence, made him both a formidable opponent and an incredible ally. Daichi liked him, he always knew what he needed when he came in the shop and when he chose to linger, he was a noiseless shadow that haunted the big stuffed chair Daichi had put in the darkest corner just for him. 

If Kenma had found…whoever it was, that meant the third in their bond had been close. The best healer in the quarter and just as human as Daichi was, Akaashi was a balm for sore eyes…usually. People often forgot that to know how to heal every bone and muscle in a body, one first had to know all the ways they could be damaged. And he was probably the reason why… 

\- Who was it ? You called him a “bishop” ?

\- Oh, it’s Yahaba. – Well, things just got a lot worse. 

\- Was it aimed at him specifically ? – Because if it had, then they had a problem. Oikawa could be unpleasant if he tried, and more often than not even if he didn’t, but he kept the balance and peace in the quarter. He and his generals were good customers and overall good souls, or at least those who still had their souls, and Daichi liked them. The vampire king could be flighty and over-the-top but when it came to the people he considered his, he was as calm and serious as very few had ever seen him. And now someone was trying to declare a war. 

Tetsurou nodded. That was going to be bad.

\- So what do you want me to do ? Close the shop ? – Because he wasn’t doing that, not without serious evidence.

\- Not really. Oikawa wants to keep it all unofficial. His bishops, rooks and knights are on high alert, and so are the enforcers who can move free. He’s not telling the police or the city. Apparently, he doesn’t want to disturb the balance. But everyone who needs to be warned, will be, and everyone who comes in will be interrogated. – Daichi raised his eyebrows. – Over a cup of tea, of course. Just a friendly chat. We’re not savages, after all. And talking about newcomers… - Tetsurou turned pointedly towards Daichi’s only customer. Who was just as pointedly glaring at the demon like he was trying to set his hair on fire with his mind. – What brings you here ?

\- Tetsu, stop. I know it’s your job but can you not make a spectacle in my shop ? – The demon turned to him a little. – Come on, no need to be aggressive here. You’ll activate the   
wards.

\- I made the wards. – Daichi didn’t even try for a sugary smile, that was so far out of his speciality, it was virtually impossible for him to achieve. He went for “stern” instead.

\- We both know they will zap you just as finely as they would anyone else.

\- He comes here looking for a gift for Yahaba that would impress the vampire king, and on the same day, the very same day, Yahaba is attacked. Tell me it’s not suspicious.

\- I’m not saying that. I am simply asking you to keep it civil. – Tetsurou gave him a narrow-eyed glance and turned back to the third man in the shop.

\- So, what brings you to our humble city ? And what business do you have with the bishop ?

\- Who, the hell, is the bishop ? Also, none of your damn business. – Daichi rubbed his face. If things escalated he’d be forced to call someone since he’d never sic Tetsurou’s own wads against him. And that was something he really didn’t want to do.

\- How about we all just…

\- Look, dude, if you don’t give me one good reason I will…

\- Why are you threatening me ? Huh ?

\- Well, why do you want the bishop ?

\- I keep…

\- Both of you. Shut. Up ! – He could swear the glass bottles rattled. The two women passing by on the street stopped to stare. Even the extremely disgusting eyeballs Yahaba had   
ordered stopped blinking in their jar of salt. He took a deep breath, held it until his vision swam, and exhaled. Feeling a bit lightheaded, he raised his eyes again. The customer was looking as him with the expression of an extremely confused puppy, which was all kind of wrong considering the vibe he was doing his best to give off. Tetsurou was contemplating him with the kind of thoughtfulness that didn’t bode anything good for him but Daichi dropped that one for now. He’d worry about his lover later. – Good. Now, Mr…

After a few seconds of silece during which Tetsurou was trying to glare at the customer while looking at Daichi, while said customer was glaring back and also keeping an eye on him, Daichi decided that no matter how entertaining it would be to watch them go cross-eyed, everyone in the room had a job to do.

\- Why do you need to see Yahaba ? And I am just asking, - Daichi threw Tetsurou a look. – because I have a few friends who are highly gifted sorcerers and healers. Maybe one of them can help you…?

The man sighed heavily.

\- It has to be him. Only he does the kind of taboo magic I need. The others… - He swallowed. – The others consider it vulgar and a blasphemy. Forbidden. I’ve heard he isn’t so uptight when it comes to such rules.

It made sense. While Suga was good with spells and Akaashi was brilliant when it came to healing, some things were considered simply too terrible to try. And while Daichi knew for a fact that Akaashi’s morals when it came to forbidden magic were close to non-existent, he was still limited by the fact that he was still a pretty young human, especially by local standards. Yahaba, on the other hand, had Oikawa behind him, had centuries of experience and his vampire nature opened more doors, most of which had been closed for millennia for good reasons, than any human could hope for. So it was logical. 

On the other hand, it made Daichi wonder. What did the man need that his only option was the highest ranked sorcerer in the realm ?

His loud thoughts made him almost miss the mumble that followed his customer’s declaration.

\- I’m sorry, can you repeat that ? – Gold eyes met his and then shifted to the floor.

\- I said, it’s Kyotani. Kentaro Kyotani. My name. – Oh.

\- Oh. Nice to meet you, Kyotani. I’m Daichi and the grumpy one here, - Tetsurou pouted even harder. If they were alone, Daichi would kiss it right off of him mouth. – is Kuroo.

\- And talking about me, I have to go. – Daichi looked back. Tetsurou had lost the pout because of whatever was on his phone. His expression darkening, he slid it back in his pocket, leaned quickly and with the speed and stealth of the great cat he spent his days as occasionally, he stole a tiny kiss, more of a peck than anything, glanced back at Kyotani and practically ran from the shop. Outside, he almost clashed with the hurricane that was Bokuto and, unless Daichi’s eyes were lying to him, Kenma. Bokuto probably had bribed him again, then. He waved at them, Bokuto almost hugging Tetsurou like they hadn’t seen each other in years, and Kenma just kind of hanging out there. Then, with a wide gesture from the owl shifter, the three of them headed down the street.

\- Sorry about that, he’s usually nicer. Anyway, how can I help you today ? Your order will be here within a week, but not yet. – Kyotani just waved in response.  
\- How do you have a fourteen-tier demon as a bonded servant ? They are way too powerful to be simply summoned or mistaken for familiars. – Daichi knew his mouth was hanging open but there was nothing he could do. How had he…Nobody knew. Nobody. Because of his family’s history in the city, people thought Tetsurou was simply the familiar he’d summoned when he’d become of age. Suga knew he was a demon but he didn’t suspect he was even half as powerful as he really was. 

Daichi was absolutely certain, though, that Oikawa knew. The vampire king had stopped by on the morning after the ritual had succeeded. Or failed, depending on the source. And his smile had been all teeth which, considering his nature, was quite a disturbing sight that even his gorgeous looks couldn’t hide completely. His parents and siblings had already packed their belongings, taking only the essentials and setting fire to everything else they owned in a giant pyre in the backyard. Centuries and generations of his family had lived in the house and yet it had taken them less than a night to pack up and leave, and less than an hour to make the decision to do it. 

Oikawa had blocked their car right when Daichi’s father was shoving the last of the bags in, nobody saying a word, and had shut the door of his own car with a flourish. Framed by his generals, the so-called “bishops”, “rooks” and “knights”, the king had smiled and winked at Daichi, not even acknowledging the crowd waiting to leave. He would never forget that one moment, with a rabid demon still locked in a circle in the basement and everyone abandoning him, when the highest authority in the kingdom had looked at him and said a simple “If you ever need anything, let me know. Considering what you’ve gotten yourself, you might need some help. We look after ours.”. With those simple words, he had sealed Daichi’s fate, separating him from his family and taking him in. It was a gesture he couldn’t comprehend at that moment but later, after Tetsurou had stopped whining in pain some time in the middle of the next day, it had hit him. He wasn’t alone.

And because of how the vampire king had shaped the offer, Daichi knew without a doubt that Oikawa knew exactly who and what Tetsurou was. But for a complete stranger to say something like that…

\- Why would you think he’s a fourteen-tier ? – This time, the response was a low snort.

\- I know demons. I can tell their powers. Habit. – A rather interesting habit. Daichi chose a vague truth since he was sure the other man would catch him if he tried to lie. Not that he owed an explanation or anything but he was curious.

\- I summoned him and bound him. He’s a demon, no matter how powerful, they all function the same.

He shrugged a little and the narrowed eyes he got as a response made it clear his evading had been noted. Kyotani didn’t say anything, though. He just slid his gaze along the counter until he reached the jar of sand. And eyeballs. 

\- You don’t have to say anything. It’s a custom order.

\- It’s eyeballs. – Well, he was observant.

\- Yes.

\- Just eyeballs. With eyelids.

\- Yep.

\- They are blinking at me.

\- Well, they do get dry. Especially with all the sand. It itches, I think. – It was almost adorable how confused a grown man could be, tilting his head like a…Daichi’s mind screeched to a halt. Because with the light hitting him the right way and with his head tilted just…like that, he could see the line across the other man’s neck. It almost looked like someone had tried to cut his throat. But that’s not what it was. 

Daichi had never seen one in person. Whatever black magic the denizens of the quarter did, they kept under wraps. Usually. And even if they performed the kind of atrocities like the one he was seeing in front of him, they never mentioned it. Magic had evolved so much, getting intertwined with science and even technology, that extreme cruelty for no reason was frowned upon even if when the reason was good, people would still go with it. This, on the other hand, this was something else.

And he had gone mute in the middle of the sentence. Shit. Kyotani was blinking at him, obviously confused, and Daichi didn’t know how to explain. But the other man looked like he’d appreciate honesty so he bit the bullet.

\- You’re not a wolf whisperer. – The man’s frame tensed. This had the potential to become violent but he had to confirm it. It seemed so…impossible. – You fooled even Tetsurou, how did you do that ?

For a second, it looked like Kyotani was not going to answer. Then, his shoulders dropped and he leaned on the stool Daichi kept by the counter for when Futakuchi came by.

\- He’s, in his essence, a cat. You give him a little canine evidence and he bites.

\- No offence, but I doubt it. – Tetsurou was powerful. Really, really powerful. And for him to mistake the creature currently in the shop for a simple human with a strong affinity for dogs, there must have been much more evidence present.

\- I have a charm, okay ? Bought it fair and square. It’s the only way I can move around without someone calling the cops on me. – And then he raised his eyes to Daichi’s face. Waiting, he was waiting for something but he had no idea…Oh.

\- I’m not doing that. Calm down. – Any trace of temper he’d had from when they’d been snapping at each other, was gone. All he could see now was a tired, tortured man, who probably had been on the run for a while. – You know I have to ask. Is your…

\- No. – The word was almost barked before Daichi had even started the question. – Look, I’ll go. I’ll come back for the gift but I won’t be in your way. Or, whatever.

\- Where are you staying ? – And, the suspicion was back. Though why was he surprised, Daichi didn’t know. – I’m just asking because while Tetsu knows you, nobody else really   
does and everyone is trigger happy right now. Have you been to the court ? Have the vampires seen you ?

Kyotani just shook his head mutely. Talk about bad timing…

\- I know I have one shot. They’ll drag me out and call…him. My hope is that idiot on the throne will be bored and maybe let me speak for his entertainment. – Was that the impression people from outside the quarter had about Oikawa ? Of a spoiled brat ? Which he absolutely was, but there was much more.

\- They won’t be doing that anytime soon, though. With Yahaba down for who knows how long and this more or less personal attack against Oikawa, the castle will be a fortress. You’ll need to stick around for a while. Is someone looking for you ? – Daichi knew the answer even before Kyotani had managed to sigh. So, they were. He looked around. And made a decision. Oh, Tetsurou was not going to like that. At all. – How about I give you a job ?

 

While he was usually asleep by now, this time he was still awake by noon. It felt wrong to be able to see the sunlight seep from under the heavy blinds but he was waiting. And Tetsurou was late. Or not.

Warm palms slid along his shoulders and down the planes of his back.

\- Hey. – A kiss on his neck, and then Tetsurou was nuzzling his neck from behind from where he was still standing by the bed. His hair felt longer than usual and Daichi felt a velvet ear slide along his cheek.

\- Hey, you. Was everything all right ? You’re a bit late. – Tetsurou just hummed, seeming to breath him in. His hands dropped from Daichi’s shoulders and wrapped around his   
waist. Mouthing at his neck, he seemed content to just place wet kisses to whatever bit of skin he could reach from his position. And while it felt good, the angle was way too awkward. – Come on, you’re looming.

\- You like it when I loom. – Some days… Daichi turned and dropped on the pile of pillows at the head of the bed. Tetsurou, only in his plaid pajama pants ( Where was he getting them from, Daichi had no idea. Or why. ), crawled down after him. – It was fine. Kenma’s twitchy but I guess it can’t be helped. You, on the other hand…He slid his fingertips around one ankle and, while Daichi was pretending to try and get his foot back, moved the caress higher.

\- Tetsu…He wasn’t even sure what he was going to say because Tetsurou had chosen that exact moment to push his legs apart and kneel right in front of him. In the heavy darkness, his eyes reflected the light in green and silver, and he was beautiful. Both hands rode up his calves, along his knees and then…The demon exhaled heavily.

Up his thighs, all the way to his hipbones, around his waist and back down. And front. It didn’t even feel sexual or, at least, as non-sexual as it could’ve felt with him naked and Tetsurou almost as naked between his legs. But for some reason, Tetsurou was obsessed with just touching him. Following the lines of muscle and tendon, of bone and blood right under the skin. It was almost reverent, how he could spend hours mapping out Daichi’s body again and again. 

The demon suddenly hooked one knee on his arm but instead of turning aggressive, he just pressed his lips to the soft skin where thigh met knee. Daichi breathed out. Quietly. The moment felt different, somehow, from their usual game. Tetsurou kept pressing tiny kisses, nipping just a little here and there, but mostly keeping his fangs to himself. And Daichi was melting into a puddle. Tetsurou’s other hand was, just as softly, rubbing circles on the inside of his other thigh and it felt electric. 

He was going higher, kisses getting wetter and nips getting sharper when Daichi reached and buried a hand in his thick hair. In the darkness, narrow gold rings flashed, and Daichi pulled a little to make his point. Tetsurou made a soft sound, a question, but Daichi shook his head. 

The demon gave another little exhale and, with a caress from his hips up all the way to his shoulders, rose back on his knees.

\- What is it ? – Nothing. It was nothing. It was in such rare moments like this, in the quiet, with the day bursting with light and energy right beyond the window, and their own little cocoon of darkness blanketed from the outside world, that Daichi would admit freely, to himself, how amazingly lucky he had gotten all these years ago. With Tetsurou’s body a dark shadow on a slightly lighter shadowy background, Daichi had to rely on touch to read him. From his long lashes, through his hair and down his high cheekbones. He was…

\- You’re gorgeous. I don’t say it enough, but you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. – Only there, with everyone else locked out and Tetsurou’s expression nothing more than a sea of black, he could admit it all. – And I am so lucky to have you around.

\- Daichi… - Tetsurou sounded almost hearbroken. 

\- And I know you’re bound to me and to this place, and I know it’s not what… - He swallowed. – It’s not what you’re rather do with your life but…

\- I am a high demon, Daichi. And yet I have a human who loves me. I know you do, even if you can’t say it outside of this room. We’re bonded, I feel you. Do you know how rare this is ? How impossible ? How coveted ? You’ve given me yourself even though I am the one who’s supposed to be the slave here. Do you even realise how much you’ve gifted me ?

\- Still…

\- No. You love me, I know it. So drop the guilt. And I, I adore you. For the precious soul you are and for the gentle heart I know would take care of the world if it tries. And that’s why… - He leaned forward, stealing Daichi’s breath. – That’s why I’m here. To stop you from burning out like a candle. Because me adoring you is nice and a good extra but we both know why I am really here. To keep you safe. Even from yourself.

And before Daichi could respond, he was being kissed. Not small pecks like earlier, no, this time Tetsurou was demanding and taking instead of worshipping. Not too hard, though, because Daichi couldn’t feel the fangs, but still deep enough to get him drunk. A hand in his hair, another on his cheek, his own fingers digging into hard muscle, a mouth drinking his very essence out. He couldn’t even hear his own heavy breathing from the blood rushing through his head. And from Tetsurou.

\- That’s it… - A long, deep kiss. – Come on, Daichi, let me in.

\- How much more do you – Daichi nipped at his lip. – What more do you want ?

And that’s when he was reminded why one didn’t tease demons unless they were ready to go all the way. He found himself on his back, lower on the bed, pressed down by a heavy body, with hot lips dancing along his neck.

\- Everything you are.

 

\- So, I got a new employee today. – Tetsurou was tucked in his own tail on Daichi’s chest, pretending to nap and purring loudly enough to not allow Daichi to sleep. With his words, though, he raised his head and moved an ear lazily. Daichi slip his palm down his lean back, enjoying the soft black fur. – You’re heavy, you know. Even in that shape. – If cats could shrug, that’s the response he would’ve gotten. – It’s Kyotani.

The demon on his chest froze. Half a second later, Daichi suddenly found himself with his arms full of a upset demon in a vaguely human form.

\- What do you mean, Kyotani ?

\- He needs a place to stay where the locals would point their fingers at him. Most of them are cool but everyone’s tense these days.

\- Daichi, how could you invite him in ? You don’t know what he’s after or what he wants from Yahaba. He could be anyone ! He could…

\- Tetsu, he needs him to break a demon bond.

\- What ? Why ? He’s human. What, he summoned something weak and now wants to get rid of it ? Some sorcerers have no idea what magic is or how much of an art it is…

\- He’s not human. He’s an inugami and is running from his master. I offered to help until he could get the chain around his neck broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GRAPHIC CREATOR COMMENT WARNING
> 
> Okay, a little information on why it's such a big thing on Kyotani being an inugami. For those who don't know ( like me a few days ago ) is a dog spirit, usually found in the culture of Western Japan. The problem Daichi mentions, about how people would not admit to having one of those nowadays is because summoning an inugami includes, I quote :
> 
> "The phenomenon of inugami spiritual possession was a kojutsu (also called "kodō" or "kodoku", a greatly feared ritual for employing the spirits of certain animals) that was already banned in the Heian period that was thought to have spread throughout the population, and it was known to involve cutting off the head of a starving dog and burying the dog at a crossroads to inflame its grudges as people pass over its heads so that its spirit would turn into a curse that could be used.
> 
> Another method was to bury the dog alive leaving only its head sticking out or attach the dog to a supporting pole, put some food in front of the dog, cut the dog's neck just when it is about to starve so that the head would fly towards and bite at the food, burn the dog into mere bones, put the remains into a vessel, and deify it. By doing so, it will spiritually possess that person forever, granting their wishes. Another method was to set several dogs to fight against each other, give the one dog remaining alive some fish, cut off that dog's head, and eat the remaining fish."
> 
> Yeah. But hey, at least I wrote the fluffy scene ramyunislife has been asking me for for the last three chapters so that must count for something, right ? Right, guys ?


	4. Peaceful in time of war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing some new newcomers, some old newcomers and the complex and huge family Daichi had built for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be trying for plot. Might be. Still, introducing one rare pair here, and one not so rare, especially if you've even looked at the tags of my other works. Anyway, enjoy.

Seeing the Great King on a regular night was strange, unlocking the door of the shop to find him inside flipping through a magazine while the entire Quarter was on a soft lockdown was downright disturbing. While the vampire didn’t even look up from the article he was reading ( 10 Tips for making sure your macarons don’t fall flat, if Daichi was not mistaken ), he still was extra careful not to make any sudden moves or loud noises. Oikawa acted like a brat in roughly nine out of ten times but that one time always made up for it and more. He was dangerous, Daichi knew, and cunning. One didn’t become the King of vampires based on his looks alone. Though that must’ve played at least some part, considering said looks. 

But now, in stylish black jeans and a semi-casual blazer, he looked both human and otherworldly. Daichi was used to him, thank the gods, so it didn’t really bother him that much. Or cloud his mind.

\- Your Majesty. – The wide cheerful smile he got as a response brightened the room and, if it had been a less experienced or educated person, would’ve made him forget what he’d seen before it. He was fast to hide his emotions but the raw monster under the thin surface of human disguise tended to show its fangs when he was upset. Like now. Daichi had seen it, just as he had seen many of his regular customers, and it didn’t really bother him. It was nature, nothing more, nothing less. He lived with Tetsurou, for skies’ sake. 

\- Ah, my favourite human ! – He showed his fangs a little, but nothing threatening. Daichi didn’t even question how he’d gotten through the both liquid and solid blend of high demonic wards and good old generation-long family magic. When it came to Oikawa, one was better not knowing. – Say, crow master, can your pet spare some blood ? I’d hate to take by force, you see, but, well, desperate times – desperate measures.

\- Your Majesty… - Daichi swallowed very carefully. One really had to choose their words in the present company. – May I ask why you require such…ingredient ? 

The king laughed. Actually laughed. Threw his head back and his entire body shook with mirth. It was an honest laugh, too, not whatever he called the poisonously – sugared smirks he used with people he didn’t like. Daichi almost smiled. It was rare to see such an expression and if it was something even a little less important, he would have forgotten.

\- You know, Sawamura, I keep forgetting. Every time I see you, I think “This is important, Tooru.” And then it just slips from my mind. But you’re sneaky. Okay, just because I like you. – He did ? – I need blood from a powerful source. Very, very powerful. I’m sure the cat told you about our tiny…problem. And to track down the source, there is a spell. Shigeru convinced me he will be well enough to perform the spell, though it might drop him back in bed for days. – He stopped there, expression darkening. It was a well-known fact the King adored his Generals and considered every threat against them a high insult. And this time, apparently it was personal.

\- Will it build a connection ? – Oikawa sighed. Ah, there it was. The deal breaker.

\- It won’t be Yahaba. The link will be between me and the source. – He shrugged a little. – Apparently, it’s complicated enough and needs a battery. – No, that wasn’t exactly right. Daichi ran his words through his mind and then what he knew from Suga, Akaashi and Kenma. And Tetsurou.

\- He needs two batteries. – Large chocolate eyes like pools of emotion blinked at him. – What will it cost you ?

\- I am powerful enough, Sawamura. I can take care of what’s mine.

\- Blood connections can be…

\- I said I will take care of it ! – He felt it more than heard it, like a buzz of static rising through his body, looking for an outlet. That was bad, that was really bad. A tinkiling from the left told him the eyes in the jar were trying to jump out of it, and not only them. The energy rose like a tidal wave, washed through him and focused on the King. He wasn’t sure if the combined wards could hurt or even kill him, but it would end badly in either way.

\- Oika… - For the second time in a minute everything froze. Though this time…it was literal. Daichi realised he couldn’t move, his feet glued to the floor. No, not glued. It was ice, climbing up his ankles to his knees. He tried to scream but all he saw was mist, his breath coming in clouds. And the worst thing was Oikawa, staring at him like he had no idea what was happening. The entire shop was freezing, he saw. Thin ice climbed up the shelves, nailing the even the tiniest element to their places and calming the shaking from the wards down. 

Ice elves. Nothing else could work that fast or that...He looked down. A spinning top had frozen in the moment, an icicle the size of the tip of a pin holding it in place in the perfection of a photograph. But there were no ice elves around. He’d never even seen one. They tended to occupy linked but still separate dimensions and their presence there in a moment before a war was troubling. What was even more troubling was he still could see…

The door opened slowly. And quietly, like it’s been freshly oiled. The creatures that walked in looked disturbingly normal. A tall man who couldn’t be mistaken for anything else, frost clinging to his white-blond hair, and his companion, who looked way too warm, with soft light brown hair and eyes in the same shade. But he was looking around with way more suspicion while the older, blond man, appeared merely curious. Dressed like they were expecting mild Autumn, they really didn’t fit the picture.

\- Can you dispel it ? – The shorter man narrowed his eyes.

\- Can you ?

\- Ken…

\- Exactly. Which means I can. Obviously. – And he shook his strange straight fringe away from his eyes. Taking a deep breath, the man started reciting lowly under his breath.

\- Enough. – Three pairs of glowy eyes focused back on him. Daichi shook the ice off and brushed the frost from his sleeves. The shorter ice elf was pouting while his partner   
reached with a small smile and messed up his hair. The snap he got sounded like a bird cry, definitely not any of the languages Daichi spoke, though he didn’t appear to let that ruin his mood. 

The King, on the other hand, the King was frowning at the two of them.

\- Thank you. Gentlemen… - He let the silence drag for a few seconds. – How can I help you ?

\- Help us ? – The brunet tilted his head like a confused bird. His partner, on the other hand, just smiled lightly.

\- Sure. This is a shop. People come here to buy things. So, what are you looking for ?

\- Now that you mention it, I am all out of tea. You wouldn’t happen to sell it here, would you ? – The “I swear, Eita, you and your damned tea…” was almost too soft to hear but Daichi caught it. – Also, we’re here to ask for safe passage. And possible right to stay. – Now that was interesting. Ice elves usually didn’t stay outside of their domain and even seeing two of them together was a rare treat.

\- You’re Shiratorizawa. 

\- If you’re referring to our clan, your Majesty, yes. That’s who we are. – Now that was strange. Elves were loners, they didn’t do clans. Daichi had never heard of Shiratorizawa but   
judging by Oikawa’s dark expression, the King wasn’t a fan of theirs.

\- And what is Shiratorizawa doing here ? If I remember correctly, your lord was adamant that there’s no better place than that old fortress you occupy.

\- He used to trust his old advisor too much. – The man shrugged. – Times change. Now, about that tea…

\- You just expect me to believe that if I allow your gang to hang around, you won’t just try to take over ? I’ve known Ushijima since he was a little icicle. He doesn’t submit to   
others and he’d never even consider doing it for me.

\- Do you think…! – The growl, Daichi thought, was impressive for such a delicate creature. The younger elf was breathing heavily and his partner just glanced at him, not saying a word. – How dare you ! Just, because you’re the Vampire King, doesn’t mean you’re allowed to…

\- Kenji. – The blond elf slid his palm down the young man’s back. – That’s enough.

\- He insulted our honour ! Basically said we’d just stab anyone who helps us ! How… How dare you. – The last part was spat with more venom than Daichi was sure Tetsurou had in his fangs. And it was time to interrupt. Again.

\- Gentlemen. – Another silence. It was like observing a pile of kittens watching a tennis match. – Thank you. As we’ve established that we know each other, how about I see that tea and you, your Majesty, give me five minutes ? We can talk after that.

 

The ice had melted, not leaving a trace, which Daichi was more than grateful for, and the silence was so thick he swore he could cut it with a butter knife. Shuffling through several boxes, he glanced up to see the young elf glare at the king from under his fringe while his companion flicked through his phone. The man really seemed too undisturbed by the implications of their presence, the fact that the king was there and the clash of energies from a few minutes ago. It was strange. Daichi knew he had to thread lightly, but still. Extra care never hurt.

\- What kind of tea are you looking for…sir ? – The man smiled, the expression friendly and open, and his friend finally dropped his eyes from Oikawa only to focus on Daichi. And continue to glare.

\- Earl Grey ? Couldn’t find a decent one in the last place we stayed, and I truly missed it. Oh, and it’s Semi. – Daichi’s face had obviously been visibly frozen because the man decided to help. – My name. And this is Shirabu.

That’s not what he’d called him but Daichi wasn’t one to judge. Oikawa was still reading the magazine though he was sure the vampire was splitting his attentions more than enough. And while Daichi wasn’t a fan of unknown factors, he was at least used to them. It took much more to surprise the vampire king and when something did, he wasn’t happy.

\- Sure. Give me a moment…

 

Sale finished, the elves left without another word, though they did start arguing the moment the door feel shut behind them. Ah, young love. 

\- So, snow fairies. – That…was not what they were and Daichi almost corrected him before remembering who he was talking to. – What do you think, Sawamura ?

What Daichi thought was that he definitely didn’t need to share every little thing with the king. He liked Oikawa and he was almost a friend, but still. He had bigger goals than one small shop owner. So, he smiled lightly, ignoring the narrowed eyes that zeroed on his face, and sat back across from the vampire.

\- Tell me more about that ritual. – The king pouted, though the suspicion didn’t retreat from his face.

\- I think I will go and read a bit more. Maybe Yahaba will wake up early and tell me all the finer details. Have a good night, crow witch, and may the moon shines bright on your   
way. 

And then he got up in one sleek movement, turned gracefully and left the shop. Daichi released the breath he didn’t remember holding and dropped back in the chair. Talk about unnecessary complications.

\- What’s his deal ? – Of course. Because who needed peace when he could simply gather all the problem children under his own spelled roof and then try to stop them from exploding the place ? Daichi sighed and looked at Kyotani who had appeared from behind the curtain, dressed up in a faded t-shirt and old jeans, looking about as grumpy as always. This was his life now, Daichi reminded himself as he got up. This and much more.

\- Who knows ? He’s the vampire king, he doesn’t exactly come with a manual. – The inugami gave a little snort that maybe, just maybe, was supposed to show amusement ? Daichi wasn’t sure but he wasn’t going to pry. Kyotani was slowly loosening up around him, probably because no police or people linked to his master had appeared on his door since a couple of hours ago when he’d sort of moved in, carrying one small backpack and the clothes on his back.

\- Okay, new question. – Dark eyes focused on him, obviously going for “threatening”. It didn’t work. – What’s your deal ?

Now that was a surprise. 

\- My deal ? I don’t have one ? – He was just a human. True, his family was old, really, really old, but while he’d inherited the power, they’d taken everything he could had learnt from and disappeared in the night. Nowadays, he was a shop owner. And, sometimes, a mediator, though that usually included keeping lots of tea and butter biscuits at hand, and be always ready to be a shoulder to cry on for the ancient and powerful

\- I’m not stupid, warlock !

\- Witch. – Small difference, but it had been made obvious how important it was since he’d been a child. And some habits died hard.

\- Witch. – The word was spat and paired with the other man’s disgusted expression, Daichi didn’t really want to know where his thought was headed. – You have a fourteen-tier   
demon at your feet, the vampire king, Oikawa himself, does your bidding, fucking ice elves show up once in a millennium and follow your orders, the most powerful elementals in the whole damn city treat you like a close friend…Don’t lie to me. Who are you ? Huh ?

Daichi had to pull back because the last one was shouted in his face, the inugami only centimetres away from his nose. Raising his hands, palms up to show he was unarmed, he slowly placed them on the other man’s shoulders and pushed back. Carefully. He didn’t get any resistance aside from some more glaring, and tried to take it as a good sign.

\- Someone from an old family and even older roots. 

\- What about the demon ? – Daichi shrugged. He could be honest with this one.

\- I tried to summon him. I succeeded. 

\- Why ? Why would a light witch go after a General ? – Daichi’s patience was way too close to snapping to continue arguing with the spirit. So he just crossed his arms and tried to stare him down. Which, in the end, he wasn’t sure if actually worked. Because Kyotani’s eyes dropped from his face, he pulled back a millimeter and then looked back up. What ?

The man narrowed his eyes in what looked like fake bravado, growled something and almost ran from the room, leaving Daichi even more confused. What had just happened ?

Chalking it to nerves and new environment, he glanced at the huge ornate clock taking over one whole wall. He still had half an hour before sunrise which meant an hour and a half until the end of his shift. He should probably check for puddles, though. Just in case. The elves had looked like considerate individuals but still. He couldn’t afford water damage.

 

Five minutes before closing, he was sorting through the huge batch of high quality crayons a rather terrified-looking man had just delivered. Even if there was no official lockdown ordered by the city, the suspicious looks of the locals usually would be enough to make even the bravest men pause for a second. And the delivery guy, a new one, had been more than weirded out. He’d almost been shaking. Daichi shook his head. The man had probably grown up in the most normal family ever and had heard all kinds of horror stories about the Quarters. True, Daichi had witnessed things that were never included in the horror stories for being too bad, and was still friends with the people involved, but still.

Making sure that each box included the right shades in the right order, because Kenma could be fussy, he heard the bell and tried not to roll his eyes. It wasn’t the customer’s fault that he’d had a long day. He marked the box he’d started and closed it carefully since the elemental liked things pristine and in perfect order.

\- Um, Dai-san ? – Oh. Shutting the box, he turned to look and the young man looking around and pretending he wasn’t nervously squeezing his own fingers.

\- Yamaguchi. Hey. – He couldn’t help but smile. He’d known the boy since they’d been children and the Yamaguchis had run the greenhouses that supplied almost half of his family’s stock. Now, there was only one Sawamura left, and one Yamaguchi, though with the younger man’s case, his parents had left to travel the world and still came back occasionally. He’d never dropped the “san” though, and Daichi had stopped asking. – Everything okay ?

\- Well, usually I wouldn’t bother you so close to closing, and I know you have other things to do, but…

\- Hey. – Daichi walked from behind the counter. His own parents had never liked him, Daichi remembered for some reason. While most occupiers of the Quarter were too dark, the Yamaguchis were too ordinary and their only child – too timid. – What happened ?

\- A vision… Something about a murder. – He swallowed. – I know the enforcers are all super busy and all, and you know how it is, visions can be tricky, so I didn’t know where to go…

Now things made at least a little sense. He tried not to think about the word “murder” since oracles often got metaphors and not actual pictures of doom and the city was probably safe. One thing at a time…

\- It’s okay. Hey… - He shook the man in front of him a little. Dark eyes met his above a sky of freckles and he knew they would be fine. Yamaguchi was getting a hold of himself. 

– Do you want me to call Suga ? Or Akaashi ? – Because the young oracle who lived with Yamaguchi was often sick after strong visions and no matter how proud he was…

\- Um, maybe something to wake him up ? He’s fine, just kind of scared ? – No matter how proud he was, sometimes everyone needed help. Daichi knew what the other man liked, he’d seen his reaction enough times, but he had to offer something else, too. For his own peace of mind.

\- Do you want me to come with you ? I was just about to close here. – Surprisingly, Yamaguchi nodded.

\- Yes, please. He…It calms him when you’re around. – It was absolutely sincere and it made Daichi want to sigh again. Grabbing a sloshing jar from behind the counter, he dropped the money Yamaguchi had shoved in his hand and pulled on his coat.

\- Let’s go.

 

It was a big house, though considering the family had always had many children, grandchildren and in-laws living there, maybe it wasn’t a surprise. During the years, they had all migrated to warmer ends of the world, ending up with one Tadashi Yamaguchi taking care of the whole place, including the greenhouses. Even without a drop of non-human blood, he had the kind of touch with plants dryads envied and was always surrounded by people wanting to help. Which was how the farm had ended with only one owner and an army of dedicated employees. 

Also, when it came to taking people in, Yamaguchi was even worse than Daichi. Not that he helped, since the confused oracle who shared the young man’s house and, to everyone’s great delight, his bed, had actually been sent there by Daichi, because it had been a bad moment and he hadn’t had a spare bed to let him sleep. The two of them just had to pick every stray or runaway they stumbled upon. Later, much later, they had learnt exactly how powerful of an oracle the newcomer was but it had been late. Oikawa had raged and screamed and threatened, but it had taken his first General almost slapping him in the face in full view of the citizens of the Quarter to calm him. Even now, the vampire King really didn’t like Yamaguchi’s special friend and he was never too shy to express it. 

While said friend seemed dedicated on winning the King’s favour at all cost. Daichi had no idea why.

\- Here… - The huge doors fell shut behind them with a clash and if there wasn’t only one occupier currently in the house, who was known to be awake, Daichi would be worried.

Instead of going up, where he knew the bedrooms were, Yamaguchi headed to one of the smaller kitchens on the ground floor. Inside, the lights were off and only a few candles forced the darkness to recede. And almost sleeping on one of the chairs was…

\- Hey… - Big blue eyes blinked at them, the resident oracle startling awake and looking absolutely confused. Yamaguchi dropped the bag on the table as slowly as possible and moved in his partner’s field of view. – I got you the milk you like. And Daichi-san. See ? He’s here. 

Scratching through his black hair, Tobio Kageyama finally seemed to register what was going on around him.

\- Oh. Daichi-san. – He did sound a bit raspy, though. – There is a murder coming.

\- You mean, literally ? – He had to ask. One never knew, and with Kageyama only half awake, his reality might had been a little off.

\- Yes… There are four of them, and they have black feathers and it will be back.

Feathers…Daichi pinched the bridge of his nose. Kageyama either gave the most obscure and hazy predictions, or the most literal. Murder…A murder of crows. Because there was more than one crow. And a group of crows was called a “murder”.

\- They looked like you, Daichi – san. But they don’t have good intentions.

How many more people, Daichi thought, would come and tell him his family is back and bringing trouble ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you think I wouldn't put my OTP in every possible thing I write ? Well, you thought wrong ! Muahahahah !
> 
> Tell what you think, though. It helps me enormously to keep going.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading it. Kudos, comments and criticism are more than welcome. Let me know how I'd doing !


End file.
